


Love and Hate

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Sibling Incest, apolog, insecure, spoiled reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You hated that you loved him so much. Hated that he knew exactly what he was doing to you. You were the goddamn Princess of Asgard. Like hell you would let him treat you like some common girl who fluttered her eyelashes at his every word. You were his princess and he should be bowing down to you, showering you and only you with his affection.





	Love and Hate

With arms crossed, you scowl at the ass your cocky brother is making of himself. Utterly self-confidant and indulging in his mead as he entertains possibly a dozen ladies with his stories of conquer. Arrogant and prideful you know is nothing new. At times you wished your older brother could be more like Loki. Then again, he wouldn’t be the Thor you loved and held close to your heart. Still. . . You would be happy if he toned it down a bit. It was disheartening watching the same scene unfold every night when he and the Warriors Three (and Sif) would come back from a battle. They loved to galavant and show off to anyone and everyone. 

Sif stood next to you, very much in the same pose you took. “Well, at least he’s having fun.” She notes bitterly. 

The pressure of your jaw clenching so tightly sends the dull ache of a headache to your temple. You knew she was like the rest of the girls that hung around Thor, although she played it off cooly. Normally you were very friendly with Sif, after all you admired her as a warrior. Jealousy did terrible things to people though. 

There’s a particular vixen who is getting way to close for comfort to your brother. Like an aggravated animal you feel the hairs on the back of your neck raise as she leans over Thor’s broad shoulder, her painted lips brushing against the stubble on his cheek. Her eyes are hooded, all tell-tale signs of seduction. And like the idiot he is, Thor falls right into her trap. 

Men are truly the weaker sex. 

Venom boiled in your stomach as you stormed off. You refused to watch anymore. Your clenched hands trembled as you felt the fire in your cheeks and the storms in your eyes. 

You hated that you loved him so much. Hated that he knew exactly what he was doing to you. You were the goddamn Princess of Asgard. Like hell you would let him treat you like some common girl who fluttered her eyelashes at his every word. You were his princess and he should be bowing down to you, showering you and only you with his affection. 

That last thought made you halt. A hand goes to your forehead as you let out a weary sigh. You sounded like a spoiled brat. Thor always did manage to bring out the worst in you. It had always been that way, ever since you were children; before you were aware of a deeper love between you and Thor. He lavished you with love, gave you everything you wanted, did everything for you. He had spoiled you rotten. What else could he do? You were his beloved sister. His little princess. He would bring down kingdoms for you. Tear out stars from the sky if it made you happy. From a very early age you knew that no other man could ever love you as much as Thor did. No man would ever be willing to go to such extreme lengths to make you happy like your brother did. 

Sullen your entire way, you make it back to your chambers; shutting your door softly as all fight fled from you. You weren’t angry or jealous any longer. Simply sad and tired. Your gaze examines all the extravagant things that littered your sizeable room. A massive bedpost, carved by the hands of the most talented artisans; sheets of the finest material; trinkets and various other gifts given to you over the years. 

None better than the gift that sat twinkling in a glass case, only to be taken out for special occasions. A gift from Thor. A crown that named you his eternal queen. Thinking back on that day you manage a small smile. You father had gotten so upset with Thor. Claiming that he had embarrassed the entire family with his silly declaration. Frigga, always being the voice of reason calmed Odin down. She claimed it was simply children being children. True you had only just turned 15, and Thor being older than you by only a few years, the two of you were still considered children. There was no denying the truth in his gesture. 

You hadn’t even been aware that Thor had entered your room until his voice boomed, breaking the silence of your reverie. “You left the party so soon! Were you not having fun?” 

“It’s not much fun watching you make an ass of yourself.” Replying hautly you refuse to turn to face him. Your nails scrape along the glass of the case that held your crown making a dreadful sound that made even your own ears cringe. 

“What do you mean?” His footsteps are heavy as he walks toward you. 

That jealous, green flame is reignited as you feel the throbbing in your chest intensify. “You did nothing to push that girl away.” 

There’s amusement in his voice. “Are you jealous?” 

That’s when you turn on him, blazes of hell searing in your glare that even make Thor take a tentative step back. “Does that make you happy? Making me miserable, and yes, jealous?! Well well done Thor! You’ve accomplished both! If you grow so bored with me then perhaps we should no longer have an intimate relationship. Yes, I can see how difficult it would be being king of Asgard if your sister was your personal whore! Both of us know father would never allow it. So you’re trying to find yourself a queen to replace me? Hah! I see!” With each accusation you took another step forward pushing your brother back toward the door. “Shame is finally catching up to you eh? The novelty of fucking your sister has worn off?” 

Everyone knew better than to make you mad. For your full anger to be unleashed, well, Loki often joked that it would bring upon Ragnarok. You felt your Asgardian power swelling in you. 

At that last punch, Thor finally came back to himself and stood his ground. You were expecting him to go off on you. For him to bring his own crack of thunder to your erupting volcano. 

Instead. . . 

Instead he knelt down in front of you, head hanging low. “I am so sorry that I have made you feel like this, sweet sister. I never. . . I never thought that you would become jealous. I always assumed you knew my deep love and devotion to you. That I would never leave you for another. You’re my very being, (y/n). I have failed you if I have not shown you every way possible of my feelings for you.” 

Cocky and arrogant were nothing new to Thor; at least to the outside world. This was a side of Thor that only you were shown. You were allowed to see his tender heart that loved you so. 

As he lifts his eyes do you see the sparkle of his normal arrogance, well hidden behind faux worry. “However can I make it up to you?” 

The part between your legs that had been nurtured lovingly by Thor began to to come life. 

You grin and play into the part. 

“For starters you can start by shedding your armor. I can still smell that girl on you.” 

All too ready, Thor obeys; stripping himself of all his finery. You have to refrain from biting down hard on your lip as your (e/c) eyes examine him up and down. You’d seen him naked many times before, but he was still ever a work of art that needed to be appreciated. The hard V-shaped structure of his pelvis lead down to a semi-erect cock. 

He too is trying not to grin and stay in character as a shamed lover trying to make right the wrongs he has done. 

Lifting up the hem of your dress, you shimmy out of your undergarment and toss it aside. You instruct your brother to come closer. Once he’s in front of you, you crane your neck to look at him in the eyes. “Kneel.” 

He drops to his knees, gazing up at you and by reflex his hands reach around your legs to cup your ass and bring you closer to him. Swiftly he lifts your skirt up briefly so that he is able to duck his head underneath. Your heart flutters at the thought that you were the only woman, the only person, in all the realms that could ever get Thor to kneel to you. The future king of Asgard. Now you knew that he was completely in your control. 

In the end your love for him would always overcome the hate that you secretly felt toward him.


End file.
